Xcom none left behind
by AmariFalltarn
Summary: After the events of Xcom: Enemy within, Amari and his squad decided to hang up their guns after the death of a very close friend. Now 3 years after the second invasion a rumor has spread about something in advents possession that could wipe humanity off the map. With Xcom rebuilt Amari's squad come back together to kick these bastards off earth once again.Rated T for language


**Xcom squad stories**

This is a collection of stories that take place in my Xcom 2 game with the current squad of

Thomas "Amari" Falltarn

Adris "Shadowcat" Tallor

Ashee "Grimm" Diamond

Joshua "Sweet meat" Barton

Mark "Tapp" Johnson

Matthew "Eclipse" Henderson

The next events are what happens in my xcom game at least in my head (note there will be exaggerations on some character details such as some look based things and personality based things as Xcom 2 doesn't account for personality) This will also probably be a very edgy story and for that I apologize if that's not your cup of tea i guess I'm just in the mood to write a little bit darker material. This is my first story on here but don't let that dissuade you from hitting me with all the criticism especially with punctuation. any way wall of disclaimers over, please enjoy.

 **Chapter 1 - two missions before the first chosen encounter (Dubbed operation "None left behind") - POV "Amari"**

It was my first time back in the field since we kicked those ethereal bastards off our planet years ago. Back then i was part of the final strike force that finally took out their ship, along with the bravest people i knew. Unfortunately not all of us made it off that ship before it blew. My best friend, no, the one person I truly trusted with my entire being, died sending those alien pricks to hell where they belong. The rest of my, what was originally four man, squad had to hold me back as she took control of the ship and told us to run while we still had the chance. In the end they had to knock me unconscious and drag me to "Firebrand". When i woke up i nearly broke their minds with my grief, the worst thing about being a psi operative was the sometimes uncontrollable empathy you could project. After that mission i gave up the "call to arms", dampening my psychic powers until I couldn't use them anymore. it wasn't to much longer before the second "invasion" happened. This time rather than invade in military force, they decided to give us exactly what we wanted, gene therapy, ending world hunger, no more disease, it was all to good to be true. Those of us who fought in the first war knew better than to trust these aliens, for all their promise of peace and prosperity we noticed more and more people going into these gene clinics, but never returning . For 3 years after the beginning second invasion i kept my head down, i heard of some resistance groups around the place but none like Xcom, none that could stand up to the Advent like how _we_ used to. Shortly before the anniversary of the Advent a arriving on Earth there was talk of a small group of rebels who had "kidnapped" the commander of Xcom, Advent seeing what a threat he posed decided to keep him in stasis and run sims based off the tac information in his head. That's when they called me, my old squad, Josh "Sweet Meat"Ardent , Mark "Tapp"Barton, and Matthew "Eclipse" Henderson. They said Xcom was being rebuilt they needed help on a recovery mission, and they needed their squad lead back. No one told me what we were extracting only that it was something that could change the tide of the some gentle persuasion, which just happened to involve a loud argument and multiple guarantees on how after this op I couldn't be called for anymore missions, i decided that i had at least one more fight left in me. Besides if we succeeded it would help humanity, and if we failed we would all die, and corpses can't complain. Against my better judgement i put on my old combat gear, still with the holes where i was subjected to gene therapy during the first invasion to give me increased strength and agility, and i grabbed my old sniper "Adris" Named after the one we lost on that tragic day.


End file.
